


Color Scheme

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Everybody Lives, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: “There is no way that I’m wearing red and gold on our wedding day, Potter!”Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m back to Potter now, Draco?”Draco slammed his quill down on the table. “You are when you want me to dress up like a bloody Gryffindor at my wedding.”





	Color Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Valentine's Project
> 
> Prompt by DrayPotter_TFLS: For your drabbles Wedding colors. Harry wants red and gold because he's a Gryffindor to the core. Draco wants silver and green because he's a Slytherin and everyone has to know it. Bonus points for friends in the background eating popcorn or making bets on whose gonna win

“There is no way that I’m wearing red and gold on our wedding day, Potter!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m back to Potter now, Draco?”

Draco slammed his quill down on the table. “You are when you want me to dress up like a bloody Gryffindor at my wedding.”

“ _ Your  _ wedding? So I get no say in anything about this even though I’m the git dumb enough to marry you?” Harry fumed.

Draco glared at his fiance. “You’re saying it’s stupid to marry me?”

Harry crossed his arms. “I am if I let you think I’m going to let you control every aspect of what’s supposed to be our day! It’s bad enough your mother is making most of the decisions, but now I can’t even wear what I want?”

“You leave my mother out of this!”

“Then leave her out of our wedding plans!”

Ron nudged Hermione who was sitting next to her on the chaise. “Should we do something?”

Hermione shook her head and patted his leg. “No darling, they’ll work it out.”

The two men continued to argue, oblivious of their audience.  Sirius sat back, his arm around his own husband, and watched the two arguing.  He reached over into the bowl on Remus’ lap and grabbed a handful of popcorn, popping a few kernels into his mouth.

“Aren’t you glad we eloped, Moony?”

Remus shook his head. “You know, you shouldn’t be enjoying watching your godson fight with his fiance.”

Sirius shrugged. “Hey, it’s entertaining.  Plus, you know they’re going to make up soon.  They’re as mad about each other as we are.”

Remus smiled and decided it might be time to interrupt the arguing between the other couple.

“Harry, Draco?” Remus called.

Both turned to Remus, faces flushed with anger, but instantly looked contrite when they realized they had been yelling and arguing in front of their friends and family.

“What is it, Remus?” Harry asked, voice tight.

“Well, if I might offer a suggestion, have you thought about tying your house colors together?” Remus asked. “You’re both right to be proud of your House affiliations, but maybe for this kind of occasion a compromise could be reached. Say, a color scheme of silver and gold?”

Harry and Draco looked at each other, both considering the idea.  

Harry shrugged. “That seems fine.”  He looked at Draco and bit his lip. “I mean, silver does look good on you.”

Draco met his eyes, a soft smile lighting his face. “Gold brings out your eyes, you know?”  

Harry grinned and took Draco’s hand.  “Why don't you tell your mother we’d like gold and silver accents then.”

“You’re sure?”

“As sure as I am about marrying you.” Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco’s in a sweet kiss.

Ron scowled. “Ugh, I think I liked it better when they were fighting.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)


End file.
